My demonic neighbor
by Anna5949
Summary: Lucy's life was perfect, that is until he shows up. Since showing up Natsu Dragneel made her life a living hell. If being stuck as his neighbor wasn't enough. He also works at the same school as her. Lucy did everything to avoid Natsu but when he starts ruining her treasured flowers she finally had enough and decides to confront her neighbor. OOC in beginning. Multiple ships.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

"Oh he has done it this time"

Lucy stared out her window to see her hell of a neighbor tearing up her beloved Asters. This was strike three for lucy. She angrily stood up from her writers desk and stomped towards the door fully prepared to let the brute have it this time. After putting up with his childish antics for 2 long years this was her snapping point. Her roommate Virgo hadn't even been able to piss her off this much. Even when she would try to get "punished" and referred to Lucy as princess constantly.

3 years ago Lucy had been so proud to rent her first house, even if she could barely pay her rent, at the age of 23. She worked her ass off to rent the home without any help from her family. Lucy spent hundreds of hours turning her home into the perfect paradise, especially her beloved bathroom. However that doesn't even come close to how long she spent on her garden.

Lucy's garden was her pride and joy ever since her mom died. The garden was filled with the bulbs she got from her own mother's garden. It was one of the last things she had left to remember her mother. She loved that garden like it was her own baby and cared for it as such. Her life was absolutely perfect for those first 6 months until he showed up.

At first She was happy at the prospect of having new neighbors, being that she never was all that great at making new friends. All of that was ruined the very minute she came in contact with Natsu Dragneel. Within the first ten minutes of his arrival he backed into her mail box, threw up on her lawn, and some how set his own lawn on fire, who even does that? The man was a barbarian and over the next two and a half years managed to turn her paradise into a nightmare.

Lucy had endured loud parties, things catching on fire, a couple of his drunken nude friends trying to sneak over into her property to enjoy her pool, and women throwing tantrums late at night for his treatment of them. What made it worse was the fact they both taught at the same school.

She loved her job as an English teacher and loved the children. The only thing she didn't love was having connecting classrooms with Natsu. He would constantly come in to borrow supply's like paper, pens, and on one occasion her desk. He seemed to think he was the most charming thing to hit the earth and had no problems using it to get what he wanted. Leaving her with extra work and responsibilities while he got to be the laid back cool teacher. Quitting wasn't an option for lucy either, Fairy tail Academy was one of the most prestigious private schools in all of Fiore. The odds of her getting a better job teaching was slim to none.

The only way she was going to get time away from Natsu was to move. Every time someone would take an interest in her home Natsu would scare them away by just being him. He managed to scare off 15 possible buyers by: starting fights with his friends, throwing his computer out the window, setting things on fire, or checking the mail in his boxers. Not to mention the fact he didn't care for his property. The most he would do is pay the neighborhood kid, Romeo, to mow his lawn every couple of months. The worst part was the smell, it seemed his weird colored cat loved leaving leftover fish all over his property. She gave up trying to move a year ago and hoped he would move soon...VERY soon.

Now he was going after her babies, this was not happening, enough is enough. Over the last two and a half years she had kept her mouth shut about everything he did, to afraid to complain. She had always avoided confrontations even as a little kid. She had always been the meek girl with her head buried in a book hoping no one would notice her. It wasn't so much that she was a complete introvert, because she wasn't, it was more to do with the fact she was a huge coward. When bullied as a little girl she would just take the abuse, to much of a chicken to stand up for herself, that unfortunate habit ended up haunting her all the way up until now. It also didn't help that Natsu was one of the most handsome people she'd ever met. He was fit, with chiseled good looks, tan skin, dark onyx eyes and pink hair that surprisingly worked well for him and a scarf he always wears no matter how hot it is.

Lucy's inability to handle confrontation also ruined her relationships. Instead of dumping the pigs she dated immediately, lucy retreated into herself, hoping they would get bored of her and move on. She was a chicken, that was the only reason Natsu Dragneel got away with half the stuff he pulled. Well no more, those flowers had been the final straw.

She saw the garden hose in front of her and made a quick decision that her being pushed over would end now.

Natsu's POV

"What the hell" Natsu jumped up after being sprayed with freezing cold water. He suspected that Gray might have come over and sprayed him. What he didn't expect to see was his timid, blonde neighbor pointing a water hose directly at him. She clearly had lost her damned mind.

"Stay away from my Asters!" she yelled as she sprayed him again.

He couldn't help but laugh at her. He can't get his shy neighbor to speak to him, let alone interact with him on a normal day. Yet here she stood, long blonde hair pulled up into her usual ponytail, big brown eyes full of determination, and long shapely body holding a water hose ready to spray him again as if he was a cat.

Of course Natsu knew she looked stunning. It was the first thing he noticed about her the day he moved in. The second thing he noticed was that she was a very shy, skittish, and very frightened female.

After being stuck in that monstrous truck for five hours, and his anti motion sickness pills wearing off he thought he was gonna die. Unfortunately Natsu couldn't make it to a trash can or toilet which led him to throwing up all over his new neighbors front lawn.

Lucy hadn't even given him a chance to explain or apologize for throwing up on her lawn before she quickly walked in her house and locked the door. From then on she avoided him like the plague. If he gave her his usual boyish grin or tried talking to her, she would mumble to herself or completely ignore him. If he or one of his asshole friends broke anything on her property or if his little buddy snuck in her garbage she wouldn't say a word. It always bothered him that she disliked him so much and so quickly, hell even that asshole Gajeel didn't dislike him that much and they fought constantly. No matter what he did she wouldn't do anything. Hell he would fight someone for doing half the shit he did. Shit she never even called the cops or filed a complaint at work against him like many of his other coworkers did. He checked every time and her name didn't come up once. Thankfully Erza was able to handle the work complaints since she was the vice-principal. Granted she always scolded my for them.

It wasn't like he was trying to be an ass to her. That's just his personality, even if he was an asshole he was a like-able asshole most of the time. As glad as he was about her getting off her throne and talking to him, he was pissed at being soaked to the bone and having his treasured scarf wet.

Apparently he didn't move fast enough for Lucy's liking because she started spraying him again.

"Are you fucking insane Luigi?!' He growled as he took a step back. He knew that wasn't her name but he was pissed and wanted to get under her skin.

"Get away from my flower bed you demon and the name is L-U-C-Y" She yelled

"Your flower bed?"

"Yes my flower bed! I planted those flowers six months before you moved in" lucy shouted.

Natsu ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair. "That's not your flower bed sweetheart, it's on my property. You should've checked the fucking property line before planting them." He snapped.

He pointed to the two feet of space between their property where the flower bed continued all the way to the wood fence that started at the corner of her house and continued to the back, separating their back yards.

"You have five inches out from the wall of your house. Your property ends two inches before MY flower bed. That's why that stupid little white fence of yours starts against your house instead on the other side of the flower bed." He watched as she glared at the space between their houses.

Who ever built them was a real ass. They designed the houses so they could see into each other's bedrooms with only two feet to separate them. There was no privacy with the way their identical houses were designed.

He couldn't even bring a woman home without feeling like he was putting on a show. Granted he never brought a girl home to fuck. It wasn't like he actually had sex with them in his room, no women are only fucked at their houses or motels. He never in his entire adult life shared a bed with a woman, it was to much intimacy and sent the wrong message. The few times he made the mistake of relaxing in a woman's bed after a quick lay ended up serious mistakes. They always wanted to do pointless things like cuddling and ask the questions that made him cringe like "what are we now?" and "what would our kids look like?" No, he definitely wouldn't be sharing a bed anytime soon.

Thankfully his neighbor seemed to share the same feeling. He hated the idea of being woken up to the sound of his neighbor going to pound town at 3 in the morning. Thankfully that never happened or else he would have to move his hammock to the living room.

It's not like his sexy blonde neighbor didn't get noticed. He's seen several losers sneaking around her house over the last 2 years. She was easily out of all their leagues, well at least physically. Personality wise he could tell, even from a distance that they were pricks. He wasn't a Prince, not by any measure, in fact he always saw himself as a dragon. Which is exactly why any time he saw one of those bastards hanging around Lucy he would take it upon himself to drive them off. He even got close to deck a few of them due to how they treated her. None of them hit her, otherwise he would've killed them, but they definitely didn't deserve her. He didn't know why he cared, he just seemed to be drawn to her and, he would never admit this but, her delicious strawberry scent.

Lucy eyed the fence and the remaining flowers in the flower bed. She sighed heavily, "Fine if I made a mistake I'm sorry, but I replaced the last flower bed with the flowers from my moms own garden." Natsu nodded in relief, glad that it was settled. Those damn flowers would be gone and soon. He couldn't take another night like last night, he was running out of vinegar.

"I'll just move the flowers on to my side of the property." His eyes widened and took on a heated appearance at that announcement, "THE HELL YOU WILL!" He growled.

Hey guys, so I've been reading fanfics for a couple of years and wanted to see what it was like. So I wrote this to see what it was like. I took some inspiration from books and story's I've read in the past and added my own little twist to it. If y'all like it I'll continue if not then no harm done. If it's well received I'll update every week or so. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

Lucy was in total shock as Natsu pounced on her beloved plants and started ripping them out of the ground like a bat out of hell.

"STOP!" She screamed in a panic. He ignored her and continued on his mission of ripping Asters out of the ground, making sure there was nothing left for her to re-plant.

He tossed them deep into his property where he knew she wouldn't go and retrieve them. The last thing he needed was her trying to replant the damn things.

In her panic, she squeezed the water nozzle as hard as she could, sending copious amounts of water straight to his stupid pink head. Still, Natsu continued to tear up the bed of flowers.

"Stop Natsu, please stop" She pleaded.

Natsu's POV

Natsu took pause for just a moment to appreciate how his name sounded coming out of her mouth. He immediately continued his quest only slowing down when he got to the flowers in the tight junction between their houses. Natsu had to shift his frame so he could fit into the tight space.

Thankfully Lucy gave up on the idea of squirting him with the water hose. It might have been spring but in Fiore that still meant cool temperatures with a slight wind. Natsu was known for his resistance to the cold but he wasn't completely immune to its effects. He started to slightly shiver as he reached for another handful of Asters. Suddenly he felt something clamped around his ankles.

"What in the he...*oof*" he started to say before being pulled off balance and landing face first in the newly formed mud. Before he could push himself out of the mud Lucy was crawling on top of him trying to save as many flowers as she could and setting them carefully off to the side as quick as she could.

"Hey stop that!" Natsu yelled with a worried expression on his mud covered face as he leaned over to grab her hands.

"Hey get off of me!" Lucy stated while digging faster.

"I wouldn't be on you if you would stay on your property blonde" he stated in his typical gruff manner.

She threw back her elbow trying to dislodge him.

"Ha! your one to talk pinky at least my hair is a natural color, I mean who in their right mind ever heard of pink hair on a guy. Now get off of me!"

Even though his entire body was now pressed up under her noticeably softer body Natsu proceeded to growl.

"I'll have you know my hair is 100% natural and for your information it's SALMON!"

Lucy instantly froze underneath him. Natsu seeing an easy opening started grabbing all the flowers he could.

"I said get off my, not crush me." Lucy sneered.

It took every ounce of her willpower to control her breathing and her rapidly increasing heart rate for fear that she might pass out. Lucy was by no means innocent but having a handsome muscular man lying on top of her in broad daylight was something she had never thought about let alone experienced.

All of her senses started working at max speed while she tried to focus. Even though all she could think about was the feeling of his strong hard chest pressed up against her back. Suddenly a shiver went up and down her whole body that had absolutely nothing to do her now soaking wet shirt, then realization sunk in. Lucy's face turned a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair.

"That better be a fucking snake and not what I think it is Dragneel..."

"It's not" a blushing Natsu immediately reassured, however that was exactly what it was.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart" he snapped, trying not to get his little dragon anywhere near her.

He was fairly surprised himself, not that he ever had a problem getting it up, he didn't, of course, his interest in hookups went downhill since turning 27.

Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he had sex, which he himself had problems coming to terms with.

He made another half ass attempt to pull Asters out of the ground. That seemed to distract Lucy enough from her embarrassing situation as she started collecting more flowers.

Natsu's eyes closed as he nuzzled up to the distracted blonde and inhaled her intoxicating smell. He would never admit it out loud, but he always liked the way Lucy smelled like strawberries and cream. She didn't seem to notice him smelling her the first time so he did it again.

She groaned her irritation before stating, "I don't know what your problem is? I made the mistake and now I'm trying to fix it but you still want to destroy my flowers. Just let me move them over to my property and we could be done here."

That seemed to snap Natsu out of his trip to La la land.

"No."

He reached past her and started plucking more flowers from the ground. Lucy crawled out from under him to save whatever flowers she had left. He just followed her and continued to do as before.

"You're being a gigantic asshole. I just want a couple of flowers so I can plant them on my property. " Lucy said trying not to cry for the loss of her mother's flowers.

Planting those flowers had been the last thing her mom had done with her before cancer made Layla too sick to move.

"No, you're not going to plant the flowers here anymore, I won't let them stay," Natsu said while trying to dig more out faster.

"Why!" Lucy demanded with her hands firmly planted on her hips, "what did the flowers ever do to you, they can't possibly hurt you?"

"The hell they can't," Natsu grumbled as he rubbed the spots on his neck and arms that were still a little sore.

Lucy scoffed, "They are just flowers what could they have done to you to deserve this kind of treatment?" She heard something buzz past her ear and subconsciously shooed it off.

"Hornets," he said trying to back away but couldn't. His larger than average build got him stuck in the narrow space between the two houses.

"Yes, it's a hornet." She said as if she was speaking to a child.

He groaned as he tried to twist his frame loose. When that failed, he tried to push himself backward, while grabbing Lucy by the waist trying to pull her back with him. Lucy tried to pull back while holding on to the flower in her hand

"Hey, get your hands off..."

"It's a fucking hornet's nest and we disturbed it." Natsu interrupted.

Lucy's eye shot towards the flower bed and widened. Sure enough, the bed a couple feet in front of her had what looked to be a massive hornet's nest peaking out of the ground. Hornets started to swarm just above the nest, it wouldn't be long until they went to attack them.

"Move," Lucy said in a panicky voice.

"I can't, I'm stuck" stated an equally panicky Natsu.

Lucy not sure what else to do proceeded to kick Natsu as hard as she could in what she called a "Lucy kick." To Lucy's surprise and Natsu's relief/pain it worked.

"They are starting to swarm!" Lucy shakily got out.

After looking around for a few seconds Lucy got one of the flowers and dragged Natsu to her house with the idea they could quickly avoid the swarm.

"Good idea," Natsu stated as he ran after her.

The buzzing sound picked up as the swarm started to circle them. Thankfully Lucy left her door unlocked and both rushed in there and not a moment too late.

After Lucy set the one Aster plant on the table she picked up two magazines and proceeded to kill whatever hornets did get in, with Natsu. Neither spoke until the last one was squashed.

"Five..nights..in..a row..I've..been..stung." Natsu panted out as he tried to catch his breath.

"You knew there were hornets out there and you still let me garden there every day, you idiot!" Lucy angrily stated.

"Hey! I've been trying to tell you for the last couple of weeks, but every time I started to say anything you would hurriedly walk away and ignore me" Natsu defensively said while he fidgeted with his scarf.

Lucy opened her mouth ready to argue but she couldn't. That was exactly what she had been doing.

"Oh."

"Yea oh" He snapped back in irritation.

He peeked out the window and groaned a little at the sight of the hornets still swarming with no indication of stopping.

Lucy sighed, "They are going to be a problem for a few hours. We need to call the exterminator."

Natsu looked around the home and noticed that his neighbor really knew how to care for her house. Everything was cleaned, polished, and overall had a comforting feeling to it. Everything looked like it belongs together, well almost everything...

Natsu glanced down and noticed the mud and water all over the ground that he unconsciously tracked in and cringed.

He also noticed the one Aster Lucy managed to save and a new wave of guilt washed over him. He really could be an asshole at times. He knew he should've tried harder to tell her about the hornets, but he just couldn't seem to tell her before she went running for the hills.

His cute little neighbor was looking for a pot to plant the flower in when he gently called out to her.

"Hey Lucy...I'm sorry about dirtying up your home and I'm really sorry about tearing up your flowers. I didn't realize how important they were to you."

Lucy looked up abruptly from her one Aster plant she managed to save. She never in her dreams thought she would hear an apology from her hellish neighbor. She was even more shocked when she saw that he truly meant it. Natsu stood there looking down at the plant and twiddled with his scarf.

"Must be a nervous habit he has," she thought to herself as she slightly blushed at the sight.

"It's fine Natsu, my house can be cleaned again and I was able to save one of the Asters" Lucy mumbled out shyly.

"Why don't you go take a shower, since I'm the one who tackled you into the mud. I'll clean up here, see if I can find you something to wear and call the exterminator."

Natsu sharply nodded in agreement and headed to her bathroom. Thankfully there houses had the same basic setup so he was able to find it pretty easy. Once under the hot water, Natsu finally warmed up and started to enjoy the water. He came to the conclusion that Lucy had the best shower he's ever used. He didn't care that it was exactly like the one at his house this one felt better.

As he climbed out of the shower to dry off and put on whatever clothes Lucy found for him. Natsu came to the conclusion he might just have to sneak into his neighbor's house again to use her shower.

While putting on his shirt, he heard what sounded like Lucy screaming.

"NO PLEASE STOP YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Natsu was out of the bathroom in seconds ready to kill whatever bastard was harming her. He came to a sliding stop in front of her.

Lucy looked up from what she was doing and said, " God I love you."

Natsu's jaw almost dropped at that exclamation. Shit, it's worse than he thought. Obviously, she must not have been avoiding him all this time because she was shy. No, she must have been head over heels in love with him. Shit! This was awkward especially since he was now stuck here for a couple hours till the exterminator could come. Now he was wondering if he should just chance it with the hornets.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when he was gestured out of the way by a sauce covered whisk. He stepped back frowning afraid of getting the sauce on himself. Wondering why this strange woman was professing her love for him one moment and shooing him out the way with a wish the next.

"Never come between me and the man I love again," she said snapping him out of his thoughts.

Natsu followed her gaze and instantly started to chuckle.

"Dominick Cruz."

Lucy immediately frowned at Natsu for laughing at her future husband.

"Of course."

Natsu couldn't help but giggle harder at that comment. Damn how could he have not noticed, she had a huge T.V., even bigger than his.

"That sure is a big tv to watch to watch girly shows like Greys Anatomy and Pretty Little Liars." He mocked.

Natsu, of course, had no idea if she actually watched those dumb shows but he felt like teasing her about it.

Lucy scoffed, "Of course not, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like that crap. No, I bought this tv so I could watch my future husbands matches and feel like I'm actually there."

Natsu was honestly a little taken back. Never has this blonde given him an attitude before, nor has he seen a woman take an actual interest in MMA. Natsu grinned, the more he talked to her the more he liked her.

"Does he know?" Natsu asked turning to look back at her.

"Not yet. But I'm a patient girl." Lucy said with a sweet smile that made her face look absolutely adorable.

Natsu shifted on his feet while fiddling with his scarf as Lucy watched the match like a hawk.

"Are you a McGregor fan?" Lucy asked without looking.

"Fuck no! I was cheering my ass off when Mayweather finished him off."

Natsu didn't care if this was her house and he just offended her. A mans gotta stand up for what he believes in.

Lucy sighed with obvious relief.

"Thank Christ, I thought I was gonna have to throw you to the hornets if it turned out you were."

After the match ended Lucy gave her tv one last loving look before returning to the kitchen and turning on a much smaller tv to the highlight reels of today's match.

Natsu realized this woman really loved her fights. He didn't know what was so special about this guy that made girls go crazy for him.

Deciding to look all around her house he notices there was a fair amount of MMA memorabilia and lots of bookcases.

The only other woman Natsu knew that love fights and books this much was Gajeel's wife Levy, who also happened to be the school librarian, but even she didn't have a collection quite like this. He made a mental note to officially introduce them to each other.

"Looks like we are stuck inside till after dark," Lucy yelled from the kitchen.

"The exterminator said he has to wait for the nest to calm down a bit, that will happen after the sun sets. He'll come spray it and try to remove as much of the nest as he can. Fortunately, there's a good match on so it will make the time go by quicker."

"Yea that sounds great," Natsu said flashing his usual boyish smile.

Lucy turned away afraid of Natsu seeing her face turn red.

"I'm gonna grab a drink do you want one?" Lucy said heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure If you don't mind."

After receiving the drink Natsu sat back and enjoyed the show. Not as much the match but Lucy. He watched as her cute little nose scrunched up when she clearly was upset with the match, while also cooking wings.

For the next four hours they: ate, watched matches and some tv series they both enjoyed, laughed, bickered, and got in a 45-minute argument with the exterminator for trying to charge double what it should've cost.

By the end of the night, both of them were feeling more comfortable around each other.

As Natsu was about to head home for the night he stopped and faced Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, do you think we can start over...as friends?"

Taken back, Lucy looked up to meet Natsu's hopeful gaze. She smiled before agreeing.

"Yes Natsu, I would like that a lot."

Natsu's face lit up.

"All right, I'm fired up now!"

Thank y'all so much. I'm not gonna lie I was expecting maybe 5 people, 10 if I was really lucky, would like this story, so I'm pleasantly surprised. Since y'all liked it I will be updating every week, I'm still new to this so I can't say what day it I will post the chapters, so just bare with me. I only updated today because I have to go to my cousins baby shower this weekend

Sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm not that great with spelling and suffer from slight dyslexia. If you see any major spelling errors, tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

Lastly, This story was based on the book Playing for Keeps, but there are going to be major differences in the story's. Sorry, I thought I said that at the end of the first chapter. Thank you to the guest that pointed it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

"Is this...uhh...545 strawberry street?"

The sweaty man, named Nab as Natsu came to find out, was obviously looking for Lucy. Natsu inwardly cringed as the man dropped a condom out of his pocket.

 _Man where does Lucy meet these losers at..._

Natsu set down the keg he had been unloading from the back of his truck so he could appropriately dismiss this asshole, in a typical Natsu fashion. He was pretty sure after yesterday lucy wouldn't be too upset with him for what he was about to do.

 _Let's have some fun shall we._

"Whoa buddy your trying to go out with Lucy?" He said with feigned concern for the unsuspecting man.

"Uh…yea, her friend set us up. Why?"

"Oh I shouldn't tell, it's really none of my business." He said while making a show out of looking at Lucy's house. Natsu really hoped she wasn't watching him right now.

Nab looked genuinely concerned at Natsu hoping for even the smallest hint that he was joking. Unfortunately for him Natsu was a class A manipulator when he wanted to be.

"What's wrong with her? Am I in danger or something come on man spill it!"

Natsu was trying his damndest not to laugh at this point.

 _This is like taking candy from an infant._ _Time to bring it on home._ He inwardly gloated.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine, as long as she's taking her special medication. Just in case, I wouldn't look her in the eye or come around at night. I still have nightmares about the last guy she went out with. Sometimes late at night it's like I can still hear him screaming for help."

Nab was absolutely horrified, to Natsu's pleasure.

"Screw this! I did not sign up for this psycho shit. I'm going to focus on my special mission." He yelled while scurrying back to his beat up car.

Natsu had no idea what nab meant by "special mission." The man doesn't look like he does anything for a living let alone something "special". Natsu didn't really care though, he was just happy that creep wouldn't be going anywhere near Lucy.

Now that he just cleared up her afternoon Natsu thought it would be a good idea to introduce his cutely timid neighbor to his other friend.

He had just knocked on the door for the third time when it finally opened with an almost comedically slow Lucy. Whom looked like absolute shit. Natsu would have been in an absolute panic if he hadn't have spent the whole afternoon yesterday right beside her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get to the door"

*hacking cough*

"I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to…..

*another hacking cough*

Cancel our date. The doctor said I'm still very much contagious. So I'm afraid…..oh it's just you." Lucy said feeling very much relieved.

Natsu's mouth twitched upwards at the sight of Lucy's outfit. She went so far as to wear the ugliest knitted hat he had ever seen but the over sized torn up bathrobe was much worse. Natsu made a mental note of the wadded up tissues in her hand being a nice touch.

Natsu had no doubt Lucy had been faking it, especially since she looked like the picture of health yesterday. Right now she looked healthy enough just super frumpy in her outfit.

"Love the hat" he said as he leaned on the side of her house.

Laughing she threw the ugly hat at him. He of course caught it before the offending hat before it hit him across the face.

"Wanna explain why your dressed like penis repellent?" Natsu said while gesturing to Lucy's get up.

With her innocent doe-like expression she said "I have no idea what your talking about I'm sick….cough….really sick…..cough."

As if to further her point she gave a fake sniffle.

It was sad…adorable…but sad. He couldn't stop chuckling at her.

"I don't know why you won't just admit that you were ditching your true soulmate but as much as I'd love to sit here and listen to your denial I'm afraid I have to go since your super contagious and all."

"I am." She swore

"really sick, I very well could be dying as we speak." She said as she tried to wrap up further in her ugly pink bathrobe.

With a shrug he started to take a couple steps back to his house.

"That's a damn shame, because I was hoping you'd come to my party today but if your sick you'd probably wanna stay home."

Lucy put the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh..well would you look at that…..I feel much better."

"What time is the party?" She asked with the cutest smile he had ever seen.

"8 o'clock you little faker" he said chuckling as she let out an excited squeal while running back into her home.

 _*flash forward to 8 pm*_

Lucy POV

" _Maybe this isn't such a good idea_ " Lucy thought as she stood outside Natsu's front door with a plate of her homemade brownies. As

She inwardly cringe at herself.

" _What kind of sheltered dork brings brownies to a Kegger?"_

Ok she didn't know for sure if it was a kegger but based on some of the guest she saw walking into Natsu's house plus past experiences she assumed it was. Lucy had never been to any party like the ones Natsu threw, and though she'd never admit it out loud, she always wanted to see what it was like.

Which is why she was so excited to finally get to experience one of Natsu's wild parties.

" _Maybe I shouldn't go in"_ she thoughtas she bit her lip nervously while looking at the plate of food she brought with her. She was gonna look like a complete idiot bringing brownies to a wild party.

Figuring no one heard her knocking due to the obscenely loud music that was being played. Lucy decided it was best to just go home. She was just about to step off the porch when the door opened.

"Well look at what we have here" a drunken brunette said as she downed the rest of her pint.

Lucy frowned as she took in the other woman's appearance. She had to admit the woman in front of her was stunning even in just a bikini top and capris.

"The names Cana, and aren't you that neighbor with the sweet pool and great tits?" The woman introduced.

Lucy was a little surprised and really flustered at that announcement.

"YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT TO PEOPLE YOU JUST MET!" She yelled with a face that could rival natsu's hair.

Cana gave an overly cheeky smile that said she was anything but sorry.

"Wait how did you know I had a pool?"

With a cocky grin and a mischievous glint in her eye she answered back, "Sweetheart it isn't that hard to hop a fence. Besides you have the best pool I've ever been in. There is no way in hell I'm passing up swimming in that ever again."

Lucy was about to comment when suddenly Natsu appeared at the door.

"Oi, Cana whose at the door…oh hey Luce I was afraid you weren't going to show."

Lucy blushed a little at the nickname Natsu just gave her. No one had ever given her a nickname before and she was rather touched that it came from such an unlikely friend.

"Oh yea well I figured I would just drop off these homemade brownies and be on my way. I'm sure you have enough people here already."

Natsu's eyes lighted up at the prospect of having some of Lucy's brownies. Lucy handed Natsu the brownies and was about to walk back to her house when she felt something tug at her wrist.

"Nonsense, the more the merrier Luce. Besides none of these bastards brought me food so you have more of a reason to be here than them."

After what happened yesterday Lucy remembered she was tired of missing out on things because she didn't feel comfortable putting herself out there.

She was a grown adult for crying out loud!

If Lucy wanted to go act crazy at her first real party then by God she would. Even if it killed her. With her mind made up she followed Nastu into the house.

"Hey Salamander, those brownies you got there?" came the voice of one of the men Lucy had seen around the property over a dozen times.

"No metal breath! These are all mine, Lucy made them for me!" Natsu yelled as he safeguarded his precious dessert.

Lucy stood back in case their argument came to blows, but before a fight could erupt someone else interrupted.

" _Gajeel…I know you didn't leave your pregnant wife so you could fight"_ came the overly angelic voice of a short, blue haired woman.

Natsu chuckled, glad for the distraction, and headed to the kitchen to eat all the brownies before anyone could get there unworthy hands on them.

Gajeel stopped what he he was doing immediately and tried to play cool.

"Course not shrimp, flamefuc…..I mean salamander was just introducing me to bunny girl"

Lucy looked around for whoever bunny girl and became quite confused when she realized he was talking about her. Before she could ask about the nickname the familiar bluenette was excitedly in her face.

"Hey! My names Levy Redfox, you probably recognize me from work, and that brute of a man is my husband Gajeel."

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia it's nice to properly meet both of you" came Lucy's shy reply.

"Awwwww you're so cute, I can't wait to get to know you."

"Come on shrimp it's our turn to try and beat Titania at pool." Interrupted Gajeel as he dragged Levy off to what appeared to be a game room

"Gajeel slow down…."Levy said while trying to tug her wrist out of his grip.

Levy made an apologetic face to Lucy.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy we will catch up later"

"Sure thing Levy" Lucy said

Having devoured all the brownies and experiencing the best foodgasm in his life, Nastu stepped back into the hall where he found Lucy looking around like an adorably skittish puppy.

"Hey Luce, you can relax. No one will bother you here." Came Natsu comforting voice

Lucy looked up into is deep onyx eyes and saw the truth of that statement in his eyes. After that Lucy began to calm her restless nerves.

"Okay, I trust you" came Lucy's honest reply

Grabbing her right hand, while wearing his boyish grin, Natsu began to show Lucy around and After an hour or so Natsu noticed that Lucy blended in with his friends perfectly.

It even looked like Lucy was quickly becoming good friends with Levy. Seeing as they were still gushing over their favorite authors, MMA fighters, and whatever else they could think of.

Trusting Levy to entertain Lucy, Natsu decided to play some games with his friends while they waited for the next MMA match to come on.

 _30 mins later_

Natsu was in the middle of a Mario Kart race against Gajeel, Jellal, and Laxus when Gray walked over to Natsu with a beer in his hand.

"Yo tabasco breath, whose that chick talking to Levy and Erza?"

With a grunt of irritation Natsu responded, "Not now popsicle stick, I'm about to kick these losers asses"

Multiple chuckles and insults were thrown Natsu's way after that bold statement.

"Come on flame brain, who is she?" Gray said unapologetically.

"Ice tits I'm kinda busy, describe her to me"

"Kinda short, blonde hair, brown eyes, dropped dead gorgeous"

As soon as he heard that he instantly knew who Gray was referring to.

"Oh that just Lucy, she's my neighbor." Natsu said in a rush as he tried to avoid another green turtle shell.

Gray looked stunned for a moment, he had been over to Natsu's plenty of times but not once had he seen this blonde bombshell around.

"Do you know if she's dating anyone?" Gray said, not even bothering to look at Natsu.

Natsu's face took on a look of complete confusion at that statement. Since the race just ended Natsu gave Gray his full attention

"No, why?" He said cautiously.

With a grin of complete satisfaction Gray replied, "Good, don't worry we won't use your room since we can just walk over to her house."

Natsu sighed dramatically, looks like he will have to stop another jerk from trying to get around Lucy. Natsu knew Gray's reputation with women and he couldn't let that happen to his little neighbor.

"Oh, I see, well just make sure she takes her medication." Natsu said with an internal grin.

Gray tried not to look bothered but he couldn't help it.

"What…..what medication" he said cautiously.

"Oh…I shouldn't…I've already said too much." Natsu said as he turned away from a shocked/gapping Gray and headed over to his new little project.

Natsu didn't know if this made him Lucy's wingman, or clam jam in this case. All he knew was after he was done with Lucy her life will be far more interesting and asshole free life.

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I lost track of time and got super busy. Please forgive the grammar mistakes in this chapter. I sent it to my beta but she never did send it back with the corrections.

See you next time!


End file.
